Joind Hands
by androkyuubi
Summary: Gaara yang anti dengan hal-hal tabu. Naruto yang kerjaannya usil ke Gaara karena Gaara suka marah-marah ke Naruto. Karena dunia begitu sempit, mereka pun menjadi dekat dan damai dengan sendirinya. Banyak masalah yang harus Naruto lalui, untung saja ada teman-temannya yang selalu siap membantunya, terutama Sasuke dan tentu saja di tambah dengan Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : JOIND HANDS**

 **Pairing : NaruGaa (Naruto x Gaara)**

 **Slight : ItaKyuu (Itachi x Kyuubi) , NejiSasu (Neji x Sasuke) , dan pairing lainnya.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance , Friendship**

 **WARNING:YAOI &YURI,TYPO(MalasBacaUlang),OOC,AU,GJ.**

 **Fict baru lagi, tapi sepertinya ini cerita jelek banget. Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting kyuu seneng. Kalian yang tidak suka , gak baca juga gak apa. Karena kyuu juga yakin 100% fict ini jelek banget, jadi nanti kalau gak ada yang review kyuu maklumi. Hahah, tapi kyuu masih berharap ada yang review.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read. Please, Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **_Kelas_XII-A_Konoha_High_School_**

"YAOI!"

"YURI!"

"YAOI!"

"YURI!"

Yah, begitulah teriakan para murid lelaki dan perempuan yang saling bersahutan di salah satu ruangan di dalam gedung Konoha High School. Sebuah sekolah ternama dan terpandang di luar sana, yah itu hanya jika kita lihat dari luarnya saja. Kalian akan tau seperti apa sekolah itu jika kalian sudah bersekolah disana, kurang lebih dua hari saja cukup untuk mengetahui seperti apa kedalaman sekolah tersebut.

"Dasar para uke kurang kerjaan! Hoaamm!" sahut pemuda berambut hitam dengan model seperti nanas yang berada di pojok ruangan kelas dengan mata hitam kuacinya yang melek merem melek merem(?) gaya kantuk andalannya, Nara Shikamaru.

"Hn, meskipun posisi uke di bawah tapi mereka kan tetap laki-laki. Kenapa mereka harus meladeni para monster itu hanya demi menunjukkan para Yaoi atau Yuri yang paling romantis dalam sebuah hubungan?" sahut pemuda lainnya yang duduk berhadapan dengan Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji. Memiliki ciri-ciri, berambut coklat panjang bak pemeran iklan shampoo WINGS*dijitakbangneji* dan bermata amethyst.

"Kau tak ikut, Sasuke?" tanya Neji pada pemuda yang duduk dalam diam di bangku sebelahnya sembari membaca buku dengan kaca mata yang membingkai wajahnya. Wajahnya tampan berkulit putih sedikit pucat dan memiliki bola mata bewarna hitam bak langit malam, tapi sayang rambut ravennya yang seperti buntut bebek turunan menthog(?) itu membuatnya sedikit tak PeDe. Dia adalah kekasih Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup bukunya lalu menoleh pada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang meributkan sesuatu tak penting menurutnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, Neji? Daripada kau terus memperhatikan mereka dari tadi" kata Sasuke datar sedikit dengan di bumbui nada sindiran yang di tunjukkan pada kekasihnya. Ia sedikit kesal karena Neji tak memperhatikannya sejak kelas mulai ramai dengan pertengkaran Yaoi vs Yuri itu.

"Hn? Kau menyindirku? Baiklah, maafkan aku" Neji yang merasa jika kekasihnya sedikit ngambek memutuskan untuk meminta maaf lalu tiba-tiba menarik dagu Sasuke sedikit mencuri ciuman tepat di bibir ranum Sasuke lalu melepasnya.

Blush

Wajah Sasuke dengan cepat pun memerah, mereka tak sadar jika semua mata memandang tindakan Neji tadi dengan tatapan yang berbunga-bunga.

"EHEM!" Semua penghuni kelas itu pun menoleh ke asal suara itu berada.

Tepat di depan pintu kelas, berdirilah sosok pemuda berambut merah berwajah manis dengan bumbu sedikit tampan karena bagaimana pun juga ia tetap seorang pemuda. Ia memiliki kulit putih dan bola mata bewarna hijau dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya seperti pemeran utama Kungfu Panda, dengan tatto 'Ai' di dahi kirinya. Ia adalah Ketua Osis Konoha High School yang merangkap sebagai Ketua Kelas tersebut. Dari semua murid yang bersekolah di Konoha High School ini, ia adalah pemuda yang paling normal se-normal-normalnya. Ia sangat anti dengan sesuatu hal yang tabu, contohnya saja Yaoi dan Yuri salah satunya. Ia berusaha meluruskan kembali jalan pikiran semua murid Konoha High Shool yang seluruh penghuninya hampir menjalani hubungan sesama jenis, itulah tujuannya ia menjadi Ketua Osis. Sabaku No Gaara, pemeran utama kita.

"Kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing dalam hitungan ke lima" perintah Gaara dengan nada dingin yang sangat menusuk hati, ciri khasnya.

"Satu"

"Dua" Semua murid pun dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke tampat duduk masing-masing.

"Tiga"

"Empat"

"Lima" Pada hitungan terakhir, ia melihat satu murid berambut pirang yang tertidur di pojokan kelas dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri murid yang tertidur itu untuk sedikit memberi pelajaran mengingat ia adalah seseorang yang sangat ketat dan disiplin, dengan di tambah sifatnya yang sangat dingin itu membuat ia ditakuti di sekolah ini.

"Nara, bangunkan teman sebangkumu" perintahnya pada partner duduk sang murid pirang.

"Ck, mendokusai!" gerutu Shikamaru, dengan enggang ia mencoba membangunkan partner duduknya dengan menggoyangkan bahu murid pirang tersebut.

"Oi Naruto" tidak ada sahutan.

"Naruto, oi bangun" Shikamaru menoleh pada Gaara dan berdiri dari bangkunya mempersilahkan Gaara tanda bahwa ia sudah menyerah membangunkan si kerbau pirang temannya ini.

"Neji, ambilkan aku satu ember air. Terserah bagaimana kau mendapatkannya, cepat" perintah Gaara lagi.

Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dan tak mau masuk dalam daftar buku hitam sang Ketua Osis, Neji pun melaksanakan perintah Gaara berbekal lirikan sebagai tanda semangat sang kekasih a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke meskipun hatinya menggerutu menyumpahi panda merah yang seenaknya memerintah orang.

.

BYUUURRR

"AAAHHH TSUNAMI! TSUNAMI!"

BUGH

Murid berambut pirang itu pun merintih kesakitan dengan kedua tangan melingkar di perutnya saat Gaara menendangnya. Gaara yang memang keras tanpa rasa kasihan mengguyur air satu ember yang ia dapat dari Neji dan ia lebih bad mood saat mendengar teriakan cempreng Naruto lalu secara reflex ia menendang Naruto yang saat itu tak bisa menghindar mengingat nyawanya baru saja kembali.

Tanpa rasa bersalah dan tanpa rasa kasihan, Gaara berlalu pergi kembali duduk ke bangkunya yang berada tepat di depan meja guru. Tanpa mempedulikan kondisi Naruto yang terbilang sangat buruk. Rambut pirang berantakan yang basah, kulit tannya yang sedikit mengkilat karena terkena air, bajunya juga basah menyebabkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sexy itu terlihat, karena keahliannya di bidang olah raga membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih kekar dari pada pemuda dengan umur 18 tahun pada umumnya. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas terutama para wanita yang awalnya belok langsung lurus dan para yaoi yang berstatus uke meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat sang 'Uzumaki Naruto' Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Sexy ditambah dengan bola mata berwarna biru langit yang cerah tanpa mendung dan jika melihatnya kau akan segera mengagumi sosok tersebut. Yah kecuali satu orang yang sama sekali tak terpana pada sosok Naruto, dan malah sebaliknya.

Naruto dengan emosi yang sangat menggebu menghampiri orang itu, dan mencengkram kerah seragam Gaara membuat penghuni kelas tersebut menahan nafasnya. Yah memang benar, hanya Uzumaki Naruto seorang yang berani menghadapi dan bertatap muka dengan sang Ketua Osis merah ini. Dan hanya nama Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah sangat banyak tertera di dalam buku hitam sang Ketua Osis ini.

"Apa kau tak punya sopan santun, Kaichou-sama?" desis tajam Naruto bak harimau kelaparan.

"Bukankah kau yang tidak memiliki sopan santun tertidur di dalam kelas?" desis Gaara tak kalah tajam yang semakin membuat Naruto berang dan melepaskan Gaara dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menggangguku, heum? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengganggumu, Kaichaou-sama yang terhormat" Naruto sangat marah dan rasanya ia ingin menangis tapi air matanya tak bisa ia keluarkan.

"Apa sekolah ini milik orang tuamu dengan seenaknya kau masuk dan pulang seenaknya, dan sangat wajar jika aku harus menegur dan memasukkan namamu ke dalam bukuku" sahut Gaara yang sudah tenang.

"Aku mengaku jika itu salah, paling tidak aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku sebelum aku pulang. Dan aku selalu meminta izin pada Guru yang mengajar, mereka juga mengizinkannya. Lalu apa masalahmu yang sebenarnya, huh? Bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusan seseorang?"

"Aku akan mencampurinya jika itu bersangkutan dengan sekolah ini, dan apa yang kau lakukan itu tidak disiplin sekali dan mengganggu mataku. Sebenarnya kau niat bersekolah atau tidak, Uzumaki-san?"

Saat Naruto ingin menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, handphone miliknya tiba-tiba bergetar ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

" _Nii-chan dimana? Naru-nii..hiks..hiks..Obaa-chan"_ sahut suara yang bergetar karena tangis khas anak kecil.

"Kyuubi, ada apa? Tenanglah, bicara pelan-pelan saja" Naruto berusaha menenangkan anak yang ia panggil Kyuubi itu.

" _Obaa-chan tadi pingsan, dan tetangga sebelah membawanya ke rumah sakit. Obaa-chan tadi batuk darah..hiks..hiks"_

"Baiklah, Nii-chan akan segera kesana. Kyuubi, tenanglah Obaa-chan tidak apa-apa. Bisa kirimkan alamatnya pada Naru-nii?"

" _Baiklah , cepatlah Nii-chan"_

Saat pembicaraan itu berakhir, Naruto menoleh pada Gaara yang hanya menatap datar pada dirinya. Lalu segera menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil tas miliknya, dan berniat untuk keluar kelas tapi ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya membuat ia menoleh pada pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku, Gaara" desis Naruto.

"Tidak" sahut Gaara cepat.

"Aku akan meminta izin langsung kepada Kepala Sekolah jika kau masih kurang puas"

"Tidak dan aku juga tidak peduli, mulai sekarang aku benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan hal yang seenaknya"

Naruto yang sudah kehabisan akal hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan memegangi sebelah kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jangan salahkan aku" kata-kata ambigu Naruto tak dapat di tangkap oleh Gaara karena tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya sehingga membuat Gaara juga ikut tertarik. Dan,,

CUP

Naruto mencium bibir Gaara dan sedikit melumatnya membuat semua mata terbelalak melihat adegan tersebut, Gaara yang sudah mengerti kondisinya hanya bisa ikut membelalakkan mata dan sekarang ini pikirannya langsung blank dan seluruh tubuhnya kaku tak bisa di gerakkan saking kagetnya ia.

Naruto melepas ciumannya lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Gaara lebih diam di tempat.

"Jika kau menggangguku lagi, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari ini" itulah kata-kata yang di bisikkan Naruto pada Gaara sebelum meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri bak patung saat ini.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari di koridor rumah sakit dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan ia sangat panik, ia mencoba mencari nama dan nomor kamar neneknya yang di tunjukkan resepsionis padanya. Saat matanya menemukan bocah berambut merah kekuningan berumur sekitar 13 tahunan, ia segera menghampiri bocah tersebut.

"Kyuubi" sapa Naruto pada bocah itu.

"Naru-nii! Hiks..hiks" Kyuubi pun dengan panik langsung melompat memeluk Naruto, kakaknya.

"Ssstt, sudah tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Naruto mencoba memenangkan sang adik yang menangis dalam pelukannya dengan mengelus rambut hingga punggung Kyuubi dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan meskipun ia tidak yakin kata-kata itu bisa menenangkan adiknya, mengingat ia sendiri sebenarnya juga sangat takut dan super panik.

Cklek! Pintu ruang pemeriksaan itu pun terbuka. Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi dan berjalan menghampiri dokter yang menangani neneknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan nenek saya, Dokter?" tanya Naruto pada dokter yang bertag name Senju Tsunade.

"Apa kau salah satu pihak keluarga Chiyo-san?" tanya dokter itu pada Naruto.

"Ya, aku adalah cucunya. Bisakah kau mengatakan keadaan nenekku?"

"Kita akan keruanganku, aku akan menjelaskan kondisi Chiyo-san disana. Mari silahkan, ikuti aku"

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Dokter Tsunade menuju ruangannya.

.

 **Gaara POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk milikku, entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat lelah sekali. Tubuhku rasanya seperti tertimpa batu yang sangat besar, terutama pikiranku. Tentu saja itu karena aku terlalu memforsir pikiranku untuk memikirkan durian kuning idiot yang seenaknya sendiri itu. Beraninya dia melakukan itu padaku, padahal itu ciuman pertamaku. Aaarrgghh! Aku harus mengawasinya dan membalas semua perbuatannya agar ia tak melakukan apapun seenaknya saja. Memangnya sekolah itu milik neneknya apa? Pulang dan pergi seenaknya, pintar pun juga tidak. Dia bisa masuk Konoha High School karena ia pandai di bidang olah raga. Cih, apa istimewanya dia? Dia bahkan tak pernah aktif di ekskul apapun, kenapa para guru juga harus mengizinkannya melakukan hal seenaknya seperti itu. Bagaimana pun aku harus membalasnya karena sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamaku, benar-benar membuat perutku mual saja.

 **Gaara POV End**

 _ ***Androkyuubi***_

 **Naruto POV**

"Kyuubi, kau tidak sekolah heum?" kataku pada adik kecilku yang masih setia menunggu nenek kami. Sudah hampir 24 jam sejak nenek di rawat di rumah sakit ini tetapi nenek masih belum membuka matanya. Aku tidak tega melihat adikku yang sudah seperti zombie karena tidak tidur semalaman, aku yakin jika ia ku izinkan sekolah maka hal buruk mungkin terjadi juga padanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus mencari uang untuk biaya operasi dan biaya rumah sakit lainnya. Hanya Kyuubi satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga nenek, tidak ada orang lain lagi.

"Naru-nii bisa izinkan aku untuk hari ini saja? Aku ingin menjaga nenek, Naru-nii sendiri tidak berangkat ke sekolah?" tanya Kyuubi padaku. Aku hanya bisa diam, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan adikku sendirian dan tidak istirahat sama sekali. Jika aku tidak sekolah, aku takut namaku akan bertambah banyak tertulis di buku hitam panda sialan itu. Bagaimana pun juga, aku sudah berjanji pada nenek untuk menyelesaikan pendidikanku dengan baik. Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Ketua Osis setelah kami berseteru kemarin? Ck, aku yakin ia tak akan mau membantuku dan malah mempersulitku nantinya.

"Naru-nii sekolah saja, khusus kali ini ku biarkan Paman Keriput yang menemaniku. Bagaimana?" suara Kyuubi sontak membuatku sadar dari lamunanku, ia memandangku sembari tersenyum manis. Ahh ya, mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuannya untuk menemani Kyuubi. Aku yakin dia mau jika itu berhubungan dengan Kyuubi, meskipun Kyuubi sedikit tidak suka dengan orang itu. Meskipun ia pedofil, tapi aku percaya ia bisa menjaga adik kecilku.

"Apa kau yakin, heum? Bukankah kau tidak suka dengan Paman Keriput itu?" kataku sedikit menggoda Kyuubi.

"Mm, aku tidak pernah bilang begitu. Hanya saja,, hmm" Gotcha! Lihatlah wajah adikku yang manis ini, wajahnya merah. Hahah, dasar penggila om-om. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya dan sedikit menertawakannya.

"Baiklah aku akan menghubunginya. Kau makanlah dulu, aku tidak mau kau juga ikut sakit. Naru-nii sudah membelikan sarapan untukmu, habiskan ne~" aku bisa melihat Kyuubi mengambil makanan yang ku bawa dan memakannya sedikit rakus, apakah dia tidak makan selama dua hari? Lebih baik aku cepat menghubungi orang itu.

 **45 menit kemudian**

Tok..Tok..

Aku membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit saat mendengar suara ketukan pelan pada pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

Cklek..

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga Itachi" sapaku saat melihat seorang yang beberapa lalu ku hubungi untuk meminta tolong menjaga Kyuubi.

Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak Uchiha Sasuke teman sekelasku. Yah, wajahnya sedikit unik hingga membuat Kyuubi memanggilnya Keriput. Salah sendiri punya tanda lahir garis melintang di masing-masing bawah matanya, jadi seperti kakeh-kakek kan meskipun umurnya masih 23 tahun, belum lagi rambutnya panjang sekali, di kuncir pula. Ku lihat ia tak menjawab sapaanku dan malah nyelonong masuk saja, aku langsung saja cemberut melihat ia malah langsung menggoda Kyuubi. Dasar Uchiha sialan, apa mereka tak di ajarkan sopan santun? Adik dan kakak sama saja. Wajar sih ya, kan satu pabrik. Lupakan lah,

"Itachi-nii"

 **Naruto POV End**

 **Itachi POV**

"Itachi-nii" aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada Naruto saat ia memanggil namaku.

"Bisakah kau jaga Kyuubi untuk hari ini? Sepertinya aku akan sangat sibuk seharian nanti" pinta Naruto padaku, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Sedikit memberi tepukan pada pundaknya, tanda untuk memberinya semangat.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Aku bisa menolongmu, kau tau itu? Aku tak menuntut apapun padamu, tenanglah. Aku bisa membiayai rumah sakit Chiyo-baa, bahkan aku bisa membeli rumah sakit ini. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Konsentrasilah pada sekolahmu, heum?" pintaku padanya, entah sudah ke berapa kali sejak pertama aku mengenalnya sebagai sahabat Sasuke sejak Sekolah Dasar. Naruto anak yang sangat baik, bahkan pribadinya sendiri pun seperti matahari yang bisa membuat semua orang merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku tak akan rugi bila harus melakukan apapun untuknya, bahkan ia seperti sosok kakak bagi Sasuke dan sosok seorang adik bagiku. Bahkan jika Sasuke harus di suruh untuk memilih siapa yang lebih baik menjadi sosok kakak baginya, mungkin ia bisa saja memilih Naruto. Karena sejak dulu Naruto lah yang selalu menjaga dan memanjakannya, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Terimakasih Itachi-nii, kau sudah banyak menolong keluargaku sejak dulu. Lagipula, aku masih bisa melakukannya. Aku pasti meminta bantuanmu saat aku benar-benar kesulitan, seperti saat ini aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaga adik kecilku satu-satunya. Aku akan berangkat sekolah dulu, aku percayakan Kyuubi padamu Itachi-nii" Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi, beginilah Naruto selalu menolak bantuanku.

Aku pun menghampiri Kyuubi yang hanya diam di sebelah neneknya, mungkin aku bisa sedikit menghiburnya.

"Itachi-nii, Kyuubi, aku berangkat. Kalian berbaik-baiklah, ku usahakan untuk pulang tak sampai larut. Kyuubi, istirahatlah sebentar biar Itachi-nii yang menjaga Obaa-chan. Kau mengerti?" ku lihat Kyuubi hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Setelah Naruto menyampaikan pesan-pesannya pada Kyuubi, ku lihat ia langsung berlari. Sepertinya ia sudah terlambat, dan kurasa ia akan masuk dalam buku hitam itu lagi seperti yang selalu di adukan oleh Sasuke padaku. Naruto memang anak yang baik, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia mempunyai sisi buruk. Keras kepala dan seenaknya, kurasa itu di turunkan oleh Kushina-san.

 **Itachi POV End**

"Kyuu, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang biar aku yang menjaga Chiyo-baa" kata Itachi yang mulai tak tega melihat Kyuubi seperti mayat. Terlihat sekali jika anak itu sangat terbebani, lingkaran hitam di matanya dan tatapannya yang terlihat sangat kosong.

"Obaa-chan, hidupnya tak akan lama lagi" perkataan Kyuubi membuat Itachi memandangnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi yang sedikit shock dengan ucapan Kyuubi.

"Kemarin, aku sengaja menguping pembicaraan Naru-nii dengan dokter yang menangani Obaa-chan. Dokter itu bilang, meskipun dilakukan operasi pengangkatan ginjal pun itu hanya berhasil dengan kemungkinan 20% saja. Itu karena faktor usia Obaa-chan, dan ini adalah batas terakhir Obaa-chan. Dokter itu menyarankan pada Naru-nii agar menyerah saja, karena meskipun dilakukan operasi itu akan menjadi sia-sia" Kyuubi rasanya ingin menangis, ia tak kuat jika harus menceritakan pembicaraan dokter dan Naruto selanjutnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Itachi yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya bisa membawa Kyuubi dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Kyuubi menangis dalam dekapannya. Rasanya hati Itachi sangat sakit jika melihat Kyuubi kesayangannya dalam mode rapuh seperti ini hingga ia pun harus merelakan tetesan demi tetesan mengalir keluar dari matanya.

 **_At_Konoha_High_School_**

"Naruto" tepukan tangan di pundaknya membuat Naruto kaget hingga sadar dari lamunannya, ia pun menoleh pada pelaku yang sudah mengganggu lamunannya.

"Teme! Kau mengagetkanku" bentak Naruto pada Uchiha Sasuke yang ia panggil Teme itu.

"Kau yang sudah melamun sembarangan, Dobe. Apa yang sudah terjadi lagi kali ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, tapi Naruto tahu jika Sasuke khawatir sahabatnya yang satu ini berwajah datar, tapi jika sudah mengenalnya maka secara otomatis akan bisa membaca tiap ekspresi yang ia keluarkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke. Percayalah padaku" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit senyuman dan sebelah tangannya mengusap rambut hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tau jika Naruto berbohong pun langsung menepis pelan tangan Naruto yang berada di kepalanya.

"Jangan kau kira aku mengenalmu baru beberapa hari, Dobe. Ada apa sebenarnya? Di rumahmu tak ada siapapun, bahkan Chiyo-baa. Katakan atau aku tak pernah menganggapmu lagi!" bentak Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit lantang sehingga membuat perhatian para murid lainnya terarah pada NaruSasu.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah, beginilah Sasuke jika menyangkut tentang Naruto. Sasuke sudah sangat menyayangi Naruto yang ia anggap seperti sosok kakak baginya. Ia akan benar-benar campur tangan jika itu menyangkut Naruto, bahkan ia menempatkan Neji sang kekasih dalam urutan terakhir jika ada Naruto pada daftar tersebut.

"Ada apa ini? Aku harap kau tak membuat masalah lagi Uzumaki-san" suara dingin menginstrupsi mereka, membuat NaruSasu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ck, kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu Naruto hah? Kau suka dengannya, Gaara? Sayang sekali aku tak merestuimu" Nada mengejek Sasuke keluarkan pada sosok berambut merah yang sudah mengganggu pembicaraan pentingnya dengan Naruto.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya pada Sasuke, sebenarnya ia ingin muntah jika mendengar hal-hal tabu seperti 'suka dengannya'. Gaara berani bertaruh, jika pun ia menyimpang sudah pasti ia tak akan memilih pemuda berambut durian bewarna kuning sebagai orang yang di sukainya.

"Bisakah kalian jangan bertengkar? Sasuke, kau bisa tanya pada Itachi-nii. Aku meminta tolong padanya agar menjaga Kyuubi seharian ini, aku akan mengirim pesan tempat Itachi-nii berada. Kau bisa menemuinya nanti saat jam sekolah selesai" jelas Sasuke yang sudah mulai tenang karena mendapat jawaban dari Naruto meskipun sedikit tak menyenangkan.

"Dan kau Kaichou-sama, aku ingin berbicara denganmu berdua saja. Ku tunggu kau di atap sekarang" dengan begitu Naruto pun keluar kelasnya menuju tempat yang telah ia sebutkan tadi. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam di tempat, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak dan lebih baik belajar mumpung ada jam kosong seperti ini.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tak pergi menyusulnya, Gaara" perkataan Sasuke membuat Gaara mau tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya menyusul Naruto.

.

.

 **_Atap_Sekolah_**

"Ku kira kau tak akan datang, mengingat kau yang sangat membenciku" kata Naruto pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan ke arahnya setelah menutup pintu atap sekolah yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka saat ini.

"Aku tak membencimu, hanya tak suka dengan kelakuanmu itu" Gaara pun membenarkan ucapan Naruto yang salah mengartikan tentang dirinya. Yah meskipun ia sedikit membenci Naruto yang seenaknya dan menganggap remeh sekolah ini, itu saja tak lebih. Jika saja Naruto bisa menjaga sikapnya, tentu saja Gaara tak akan memiliki perasaan semacam itu. Dan tentang ciuman itu, sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu di ambil hati olehnya. Lagi pula ciuman itu tidak terlalu buruk, maksudnya hanya menempelkan bibir mereka saja. Tidak lebih dari itu, hanya saja ia tak biasa di sentuh oleh seseorang dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya sebagai respon jawaban dari Gaara, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru begitu juga dengan Gaara.

"Orang yang merawatku dan adikku saat ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit" pernyataan tiba-tiba Naruto membuat Gaara menoleh kembali menatap Naruto bingung, Naruto pun hanya membalas tatapan Gaara sekilas lalu kembali memandangi langit membiarkan Gaara memperhatikannya.

"Kami menganggap orang itu sebagai nenek kandung kami, bahkan ia rela menghabiskan masa hidupnya untuk merawat kami seorang diri. Sejak aku lahir sampai berumur 7 tahun, hidupku sangat bahagia sekali. Setelah itu, Tuhan mengambil semuanya kecuali adik kecilku yang waktu itu masih berumur 2 tahun. Saat itu aku masih naïf, aku bahkan ingin membunuh mereka yang sudah menghianati ayahku. Waktu itu, Ayahku seorang pemilik Namikaze Corp dan ibuku adalah putri dari Ketua Kelompok Yakuza yang berhasil memegang semua kelompok orang-orang bawah tanah"

Mendengar penjelasan terakhir Naruto secara tiba-tiba mata Gaara terbelalak kaget, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto ceritakan. Maka Gaara memutuskan untuk bertanya, meski Gaara tak tahu kenapa ia sedikit tertarik dengan curahan hati Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Namikaze Corp yang saat ini di ambil alih oleh mantan seorang Yakuza bernama Orochimaru itu?" tanya Gaara yang sedikit sangsi.

Naruto pun menoleh pada Gaara, sedikit memberikan senyuman manisnya dan sedikit membuat Gaara salah tingkah enggan menatap mata Naruto lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa mempedulikan kondisi Gaara saat ini.

"Aku yakin kau tau banyak tentang pembantaian klan besar Namikaze-Uzumaki, Gaara?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semuanya padaku, Naruto?" entah sadar atau tidak Gaara sudah memanggil Naruto dengan nama kecilnya, dan Gaara juga berfikir mungkin sedikit mengakrabkan diri pada Naruto tidak buruk juga.

"Karena aku ingin kau membantuku, Gaara? Aku akan sangat membutuhkan Uchiha dan Sabaku Corp untuk mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi hakku dan adikku" sahut Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam membuat Gaara berfikir 'apa benar orang yang di depannya ini Uzumaki Naruto?'

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa aku bisa membantumu?"

"Karena saat pembantaian itu terjadi, Paman Sabaku Rei dan Bibi Karura yang menolongku dan adikku saat itu" ujar Naruto.

"Ayah dan ibuku?" tanya Gaara sedikit kaget, tak menyangka orang tuanya akan terlibat permasalahan besar seperti itu.

"Ya, mereka adalah kedua orang tuamu. Saat pembantaian terjadi, orang tuamu menyewa orang untuk mengantarkan kami di sebuah Panti Asuhan karena mereka takut jika Orochimaru berhasil mendapatkan kami. Jika itu terjadi, maka kami yang masih anak-anak akan di jadikan budak dan di jual saat Pasar Gelap di Negara China di buka setiap Akhir tahun"

"Dari mana kau tau semua itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Menurutmu aku akan diam saja? Membiarkan hakku di ambil orang yang sudah merebut kebahagiaan keluargaku dan membiarkan adikku tumbuh dengan lingkungan tak menyenangkan seperti sekarang ini? Aku selalu mengintai Orochimaru dan angket-angketnya di bantu oleh keluarga Uchiha saat ini" geram Naruto sedikit dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau bertemu keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Saat keluargaku masih utuh, di Sekolah Dasar aku yang waktu itu berhasil menjadi teman Sasuke satu-satunya. Keluarga kami mulai dekat, dan ternyata Ayah Sasuke dan Ayahku adalah sepasang kekasih saat masih muda dulu".

"Tu-tunggu dulu.. Ap-apa maksudmu?" Gaara SHOCK!

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, lalu mendorong dahi Gaara dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku yakin kau tau maksudku, Gaara. Ayah Sasuke dan Ayahku adalah sepasang Yaoi saat masih muda dulu. Apa perlu ku jelaskan lebih detailnya lagi padamu, heum?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu, ka-kau tau kan bahwa a-a-aku.."

"Yah yah aku tau, Sabaku No Gaara anti dengan hal tabu seperti itu. Aku akan lanjutkan.." Gaara pun hanya mengangguk dengan lugunya itu karena pembicaraan mereka membuat otaknya menjadi blank.

"Jadi, beri aku alamat rumahmu. Setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku akan menjenguk Paman Rei dan Bibi Karura. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasihku, andai saja waktu itu mereka tidak membawa kami pergi…?" Naruto tersenyum miris membayangkan hal yang mungkin saja ia dan Kyuubi alami jika mereka ada di tangan Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, kita tukar nomor handphone saja setelah itu aku kirim alamat rumahku padamu. Bagaimana?"

"Apa kita sudah berdamai sekarang, Kaichou-sama?" sindir Naruto.

Gaara hanya mendengus dan mulai mengeluarkan handphone-nya di ikuti oleh Naruto dan di mulailah pertukaran nomor itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah itu, saat pulang sekolah Gaara langsung menceritakan semuanya kepada orang tuanya. Dan Gaara sangat yakin bahwa Naruto tak mengarang cerita itu, yah tentu saja setelah melihat reaksi kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya yang menangis sesenggukan dan ayahnya yang selalu mengucapkan rasa syukurnya kepada Kami-sama.

"Gaara, kapan dia akan kemari? Ibu tak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana bocah pirang itu tumbuh" tanya Karura pada Gaara dengan masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Entahlah Kaa-san, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa jika pekerjaannya selesai dia akan mampir dan menjenguk Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Lagipula kami sudah bertukar nomor handphone kami, ia akan menghubungiku nanti" jawab Gaara.

"Apa kau yakin dia anak kandung Namikaze Minato-sama, Gaara?" tanya Ayah Gaara yang masih tak percaya.

"Entahlah Tou-san, semua yang aku ceritakan itu benar adanya dari mulut Uzumaki Naruto sendiri" jawab Gaara.

"Ne Anata, jika itu benar dia. Apakah tidak apa jika dia memakai marga Uzumaki?" tanya Karura kepada sang suami.

"Kurasa tak apa" sahut Gaara membuat kedua orang itu menatapnya.

"Jika aku benar, Naruto mungkin berfikir jika Orochimaru sudah tak akan mempedulikan semua peristiwa atau hal yang berhubungan dengan Namikaze-Uzumaki. Itu karena Orochimaru yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah dari harta milik Namikaze. Mungkin Naruto juga berfikir bahwa ia ingin menggunakan salah satu marga orang tuanya, mengingat hanya itu harta satu-satunya yang Namikaze-Uzumaki tinggalkan pada Naruto beserta adiknya" penjelasan Gaara yang sangat menyentuh hati dan membuat Rei dan Karura mengingat masa lalu, mereka pun mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan jika peristiwa seperti itu terjadi kepada keluarga kita?" pertanyaan dari ayahnya membuat Gaara gelagapan. Entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit saat ini, ia tak akan bisa berfikir jika di sodori dengan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu. Jadi, ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan merogoh sakunya dan mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang.

"A-aku akan mecoba menghubungi Naruto, permisi" Gaara pun berlalu menuju kamar pribadinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya si atas kasur empuk dengan sprei bewarna merah maroon khas dengan aura miliknya.

Ia sedikit merenungi pertanyaan sang ayah tadi. Bagaimana jika peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu menimpa keluarganya? Ia pun membayangkan.

Mata dengan bola mata jade itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tetesan air semakin lama semakin deras. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika peristiwa itu meninpa keluarganya, mungkin ia lebih baik memilih ikut mati saja dari pada harus ada di posisi Naruto. Apalagi dengan usia yang belum beranjak remaja dan harus menjaga seorang adik yang sangat berharga.

Membayangkan kehidupan yang di alami Naruto membuat Gaara harus sesenggukan karena air matanya yang keluar semakin deras tak bisa ia hentikan. Ini hanya sebagian yang ia tau tentang kehidupan Naruto, bagaimana jika Naruto menceritakan semua pengalaman buruknya?

Mendengar jam berdenting, dengan kasar Gaara menghapus air matanya dan melihat ke arah jam tersebut. Saat melihat jam sudah pukul 7 malam, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Naruto lebih dulu meskipun itu menginjak harga dirinya.

Tuutt…Tutt..Tuu

" _Moshi-moshi, Gaara kah?"_ sahut Naruto dari seberang telepon.

"Hn" dehem Gaara.

" _Aku sedang mengantar pesanan terakhir ini di dekat rumahmu, aku akan sampai dekitar 10 menit lagi. Apa kau bisa menungguku di depan rumahmu?"_

"Hn, cepatlah. Aku tidak suka menunggu"

" _Baiklah, bye Gaara"_

"Hn"

Telepon pun usai dan Gaara memutuskan untuk berganti baju yang lebih pantas saat kedatangan tamu nanti.

 **oOo**

"GAARA! Hosh..hosh..hoshh.." Naruto yang akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Gaara dengan berlari marathon bertujuan karena tak mau terkena omel si Panda Merah dengan mulut pedas karena membuatnya menunggu. Gaara yang sedang bersandar pada pintu gerbang pun menoleh, dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak karena menangis ia bisa melihat kondisi Naruto yang acak-acakan dengan seragam ala Petugas pengantar ayam yang kehilangan motor bututnya apalagi dengan topi merah berlogo yang ia pakai.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu itu?" tanya Gaara dengan nada sinisnya seperti biasa dan membuat Naruto geram sendiri.

"Aku tak sempat untuk ganti baju karena tak ingin membuatmu menunggu. Saat mengantar pesanan terakhir di dekat sini, aku langsung mencari alamat rumahmu agar nanti tak usah mencari lagi begitu pikirku. Saat ku temukan alamatmu, aku lupa harus mengembalikan motor milik restoran tempatku bekerja terlebih dahulu. Saat aku berjanji padamu aku datang dalam waktu 10 menit, aku langsung berlari kemari karena tadi waktuku hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi dari waktu yang sudah ku janjikan..Hosh..hosh" Naruto bercerita dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap datar membuat Naruto sedikit tidak enak.

"Apa penampilanku mengganggumu? Kalau begitu aku akan mampir di rumah sakit tempat nenekku di rawat dekat sini karena bajuku di sana semua. Setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi, bagaimana?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, apa kau tak lelah dengan kondisi seperti itu?" jawab Gaara.

Wajah Naruto pun memerah, membuat senyum tipis mampir di wajah Gaara.

"Ga-gaara, ka-kau ter-se-nyum?" tanya Naruto terbata karena kaget melihat senyum manis Gaara meskipun sangat tipis. Tapi Naruto tak buta jika melihat dengan jarak sedekat ini, yah dia tak mungkin tiba-tiba rabun kan?

Gaara yang sadar langsung mengubah kembali wajahnya menjadi dingin dan langsung mengalihkan matanya agar tak melihat Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau cepat masuk, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah lama menunggumu" ujar Gaara.

"Ehem! Tapi Gaara, bajuku seperti ini dan aku juga masih bau keringat kau tau? Aku tidak enak jika menemui mereka dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini" ucap Naruto kikuk, sedangkan Gaara mulai maju mendekat dan mengendus bau Naruto membuat sang empunya sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan bau tubuhmu, dan pakaianmu juga tidak bermasalah. Cepat masuk atau aku meninggalkanmu disini"

"A-ah, baiklah. Ayo Gaara"

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki rumah megah Sabaku dengan sang tuan rumah yang berjalan di depan tamunya.

Saat sampai, mereka melihat orang tua Gaara sudah menunggu kehadiran orang istimewa yang lama tak di jumpai.

"Kaa-san, Tou-saan" sapa Gaara membuat orang tuanya menoleh pada Gaara.

Mereka pun serempak bangkit dan tak percaya melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping Gaara. Karura yang pertama menghampiri pemuda itu langsung memeluk dan ia pun menangis haru.

"Naruto, benarkah ini kau nak?" ucap Karura pada Naruto dengan masih sesenggukan lalu Naruto hanya memberikan senyumannya dan membalas pelukan Karura sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu, Naruto" Rei pun ikut menghampiri Naruto dan bergantian dengan Karura untuk memeluk Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, tidak sopan jika menyambut tamu di depan pintu" Gaara yang tak tahan di cuekin mulai angkat bicara.

"Ah ya benar, Gaara antar Naruto ke kamarmu. Biarkan dia membersihkan dirinya dan pinjamkan baju milik Tou-sanmu, karena bajumu sepertinya tak akan muat" ucap Karura pada Gaara. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan memberikan senyum hangatnya.

"Mandilah Naruto, aku tau kau pasti terburu-buru datang kemari. Kita akan berkumpul di ruang tengah, aku akan siapkan camilan"

"Baiklah. Permisi paman, bibi" Naruto pun berjalan mengikuti Gaara menuju kamar milik Gaara.

 **oOo**

Setelah Naruto membersihkan dirinya dan memakai baju milik Ayah Gaara, mereka pun berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka pun duduk melingkar dan mulai pembicaraan dengan serius.

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk bekerja sama dengan Uchiha agar kau bisa mendapatkan kembali milik Namikaze-Uzumaki?" ucap Rei.

"Ne~, aku harap Paman mau membantuku. Jika Namikaze Corp sudah kita dapatkan, Paman bisa mengambilnya jika Paman mau. Aku hanya tak suka jika semua warisan milik orang tuaku jatuh pada tangan orang jahat yang sudah membunuh keluargaku dan aku hanya ingin memastikan adikku Kyuubi bisa hidup seperti anak-anak seumurnya, itu saja"

"Naruto, bukan seperti itu maksudku…"

"Tidak Paman, aku harap Paman bisa bekerja sama dengan Uchiha untuk mengembalikan kejayaan Namikaze Corp. Lagi pula aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti itu, Namikaze Corp akan di kelola oleh Sabaku dan Uchiha Corp. Tapi aku hanya mengambil hak milik adikku saja"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, idiot?" geram Gaara yang sedari tadi diam tak setuju dengan keputusan Naruto yang tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pun menoleh dan hanya tersenyum geli.

"Apa kau mulai khawatir denganku, heum? Biasanya kau hanya bisa marah-marah padaku karena kau tak suka dengan apa yang ku lakukan, apa ini artinya kau mulai menyukaiku?" goda Naruto pada Gaara tanpa mempedulikan dua orang tua yang hanya tersenyum senang geli dengan tingkah mereka.

"Ne~ Gaara, Kaa-san tidak keberatan jika kau menyukai Naruto. Kau juga setuju kan, Anata?" tambah Karura yang semakin memperburuk suasana bagi Gaara.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau Namikaze Corp nantinya di kelola oleh kalian?" perkataan Rei membuat Naruto dan Gaara menoleh padanya, Rei pun tersenyum hangat.

"Apa maksud Tou-san? Kalian tau kan bahwa aku sangat anti dengan yang berhubungan dengan Homoseksual, dan aku Homophobia" kata-kata tajam Gaara membuat Naruto semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Ah! kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Narutoseksual saja Gaara?" Gaara langsung menoleh horor ke arah Naruto dan tiba-tiba…

"AAARRGGHHH! GAARA LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU, SAKIITTT!" Yah, Gaara yang muak dengan godaan Naruto langsung saja memakan alias menjambak rambut durian yang terhidang di hadapannya ini hingga membuat Ayah dan Ibu Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Rasakan ini! Aku membencimu, BAKA!" Secara kasar melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Naruto dan langsung lari menuju kamarnya.

"Aah sakit sekali, dasar panda merah judes" gerutu Naruto tak peduli bahwa di situ ada orang tua Gaara.

"Hahaha, maafkan Gaara ya? Jika kau tak menyerah untuk mendekatinya, mungkin dia akan luluh padamu, Naruto?"

"Huh? Maksud Bibi apa? Aku tadi hanya menggodanya saja" Karura hanya tersenyum maklum pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke kamar Gaara sekarang? Sepertinya dia marah padamu" ujar Rei pada Naruto.

"Tapi Paman, aku tak bisa lama disini. Aku meninggalkan Kyuubi, dan aku belum pulang sama sekali. Mungkin aku hanya pamit saja, jika Gaara masih marah aku akan meminta maaf besok"

Akhirnya dengan izin tuan rumah, Naruto pun menuju ke kamar Gaara untuk pamit.

Sedangkan yang berada di dalam kamar sedang sibuk mengatur pernapasannya karena jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Ada apa denganku ini? Kenapa Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga mengatakan hal yang seperti itu? Aku pasti sudah gila" ucap Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

Tok..Tokk

"Gaara, ini aku. Bisa buka pintunya?" suara Naruto pun terdengar dari luar pintu, Gaara langsung membuka pintunya dan melihat makhluk yang memiliki rambut durian dan mempersilahkan masuk.

"Aku akan pulang, Kyuubi ku tinggal sendiri dengan Itachi-nii di rumah sakit"

"Hn, apa perlu ku antarkan?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak usah, aku akan berjalan saja. Hanya beberapa kilometer dari sini, dan…" jeda Naruto.

"A-aku minta maaf soal tadi" Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan sedikit canggung, begitu pun dengan Gaara.

"Eum, lain kali jangan seperti itu. Kau membuat jantungku berdetak cepat"

Perkataan Gaara membuat Naruto kaget, ia berpikir apakah Gaara ini masih polos? Bukankah itu tandanya orang yang jatuh cinta? Jika memang Gaara jijik, pasti Gaara tak akan berkata seperti itu kan mengingat jika di sekolah Gaara sangat galak dan terlalu sensitive dengan hal yang berbau Homoseksual dan lain sebagainya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya sisa beberapa centi saja, Gaara pun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa menjadi merah seperti kepiting siap di makan.

"Jangan katakan kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku, Kaichou-sama?" bisik Naruto di samping telinga Gaara. Perkataan Naruto membuatnya menegang dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, bukan karena ia jijik tapi apa benar yang dikatakan Naruto itu?

"A-aku tidak ta-tau" jawab Gaara tergagap.

"Kau ingin tau?" bisik Naruto lagi.

Entah setan darimana yang membuat Gaara mengangguk , setelah ia sadar Gaara hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Karena Naruto tiba-tiba menarik dirinya untuk menatap bola mata jade milik Gaara.

Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara, semakin dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Naruto menutup matanya perlahan, entah mengapa ia suka ketika menghirup nafas yang keluar dari hidung Gaara. Panas dan menenangkan, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergejolak.

Tangan kiri Naruto pun perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Gaara lalu mengelusnya dengan pelan supaya Gaara merilekskan tubuhnya. Gaara pun perlahan menutup matanya ketika ia merasa lebih rileks dan menikmati sentuhan Naruto terhadapnya.

Naruto yang merasakan Gaara mulai menikmati sentuhannya mulai berani mengecup bibir ranum Gaara dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan yang membuat Gaara meleleh seperti es batu yang terkena semburan api yang sangat panas. Gaara merasakannya, mungkin ini yang mereka sebut dengan ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia merasakan seperti ada beribu kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto melakukannya berkali-kali, mengecup dan sedikit memberi lumatan pada bibir merah nan ranum milik Gaara. Terbesit rasa kecewa ketika Gaara sedikit mendorong tubuhnya tanda untuk mengakhiri ciumannya.

"A-aku tak percaya ini, pe-pertama kau melakukannya aku tak merasakan apa yang ku-kurasakan sekarang" ucap Gaara yang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat kematangan.

Naruto hanya terkikik geli sembari mengacak gemas rambut merah maroon Gaara lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Gaara.

"Aku akan pulang, kita akan bertemu lagi besok saat Sekolah" bisik Naruto.

"Hn" Gaara pun membalas pelukan Naruto dengan di iringi senyuman kecil di wajah datarnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC? FIN?**

 **Tergantung sama riviewnya ya minna-san. Maaf kalau fict ini yang paling jelek, kyuu cuma menulis apa yang ada di otak kecil ini. Mohon di maklumi, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa.. Ramaikan fict NaruGaa biar kyuu juga semangat, fighting! *GaJe***

 **Ah satu lagi, maaf kalau soal typo yang kececeran dimana-mana, soalnya kyuu malas baca ulang trus ini fict terpanjang yang kyuu buat. Padahal masih chap 1, tapi ceritanya kagak selesai-selesai. Hahah , yasudahlah silahkan mampir di kotak review ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : JOIND HANDS**

 **Pairing : NaruGaa (Naruto x Gaara)**

 **Slight**

 **NejiSasu (Neji x Sasuke)**

 **ItaKyuu (Itachi x Kyuubi)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance , Friendship , Drama**

 **WARNING:YAOI,BL,OOC,TYPO,ALAY,GJ,ALURLEMOTZZ,DLL.**

 **HANCUR LEBUR MENJADI SATU!**

 **JANGAN DIBACA, MEMBUAT ANDA MUAL NGIDAM DAN MELAHIRKAN-''(?)**

 **BUAT ANDA YANG INGIN FLAME, SAYA KASIH CIUM :***

 **JIKA INGIN MEMBACA, JANGAN MEMAKAI KACA MATA 3 DIMENSI ! (gak nyambung deh)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **At Konoha High School**

BRAKK

"OHAYOU MINNAA!" pintu ruang kelas terbuka dengan kasar dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang terlewat semangat hingga membuat semua penghuni kelas tersebut merasa sebal karena kaget.

"Ohayou Naruto, berlebihan seperti biasa eh?" sapa pemuda manis berambut coklat yang memiliki tattoo segitiga terbalik bewarna merah di masing-masing pipinya, ia menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan merangkul leher Naruto yang sedikit jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hahahah, aku sedang menikmati hidupku Kiba" ujar Naruto sembari mengusap gemas rambut coklat milik Kiba.

"EHEM! Cepat kemari jika kau tak ingin ku hukum, Puppy-chan" deheman keras dan ancaman dari suara seorang pemuda malas di belakang Kiba dan Naruto sontak membuat Kiba harus menjauhi Naruto dan berlari menerjang pemuda itu.

"Shikamaruuu! Aku sudah menyangka kau akan terlambat menjemputku, untung saja Hana-nee mau mengantarkan aku" ucap Kiba sebal sembari memasang pose yang membuat Shikamaru harus mencuri morning kissnya dengan cepat.

"Gomen" jawab Shikamaru singkat dan menggiring Kiba ke tempat duduk mereka.

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah teman-temannya, rasanya ia benar-benar iri melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

'Apa bisa aku seperti mereka? Aku harap, aku tak cepat tua mengingat banyak masalah yang harus ku selesaikan' batin Naruto sembari menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Dobe, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ?" Sasuke yang sempat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menyedihkan memutuskan untuk menyapa sahabatnya.

"Eh, Teme?" Naruto pun berjalan ke arah bangkunya tepat berada di belakang bangku Sasuke.

"Oi Kiba, cepat kembali ketempatmu. Kau bisa bermanja-manja lagi dengan Shikamaru nanti, 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" usirnya pada Kiba dengan halus.

"Eh, Naruto. Mmm, bisakah kita tukar tempat duduk? Aku sudah tak tahan duduk dengan orang itu, auranya gelap sekali. Pleaseee!" Puppy eyes no jutsu di lancarkan oleh Kiba berharap agar Naruto mau bertukar tempat duduk dengannya yang sebenarnya ingin berduaan dengan rusa kesayangannya.

"Hhhh! Baiklah, tapi kau harus mentraktirku ramen saat istirahat nanti. Deal?" sahut Naruto dengan helaian nafas, lagipula ia ingin menghemat uangnya juga.

"Deal" Kiba dan Naruto pun berjabat tangan dan tak lama terlepas.

"Oi Dobe, jangan lupa untuk memberitahu dia apa yang sudah kita bicarakan kemarin malam saat di rumah sakit" Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto sebelum pergi ke tempat duduk barunya.

"Hm? Hehehe, serahkan dia padaku" ucap Naruto sembari menepuk dada bidangnya dengan sombong.

"Dalam hitungan ke tiga, cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing?" yah, suara itu siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Kaichou-sama yang suka memerintah seenak ud*lnya.

"Satu" para murid termasuk Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara tersebut.

"Dua" murid-murid pun berlarian agar cepat duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang masih terpaku pada sosok berambut merah di depan pintu kelasnya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa sosok berambut merah itu sangat menawan di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Tiga" kelas pun menjadi hening, murid-murid pun sudah rapi di bangku mereka. Tatapan mereka hanya tertuju pada satu pemuda yang masih setia pada tempatnya tanpa takut sama sekali. Benar-benar cari mati, begitu yang di pikirkan oleh para murid.

Iris jade milik Gaara pun akhirnya menatap tubuh tegap Naruto yang masih berdiri bak patung Yunani, sebenarnya ia merasa risih dengan tatapan Naruto yang tak lepas darinya sedari tadi. Tapi ia lebih risih lagi saat melihat penampilan Naruto seperti anak berandalan tak tahu aturan, Almamater yang tak di kancingkan, kemeja putih yang di keluarkan, dasi dan sabuk yang terpasang tak rapi di tempatnya.

Gaara menghela nafas lelah, dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan ke arah Naruto yang tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Mereka saling tatap saat Gaara sudah berjarak hanya beberapa meter di depan Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, belajarlah untuk selalu berpakaian rapi. Letakkan tasmu, cepat ikuti aku" Gaara yang ingin berjalan ke luar kelas menghentikan langkahnya saat tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san?" tegurnya pada Naruto.

"Eh? I-iya" Naruto pun dengan cepat melempar tasnya ke arah Kiba, membuat Kiba reflek menangkap tas tersebut.

Gaara pun kembali berjalan keluar kelas di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya, meninggalkan tanda tanya seluruh murid di kelas. Kemana perginya peran Tom and Jerry? Tidak biasanya Gaara dan Naruto tidak beradu cekcok seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sungguh keajaiban dunia bagi para murid, itu yang berpikiran leb4y saja.

' _Shitt! Kenapa aku bisa seperti orang bodoh begini di dekat Gaara? Tidak mungkin karena aksi ciuman itu kan? Padahal sebelumnya juga aku pernah menciumnya, tapi malam itu aku merasa ciumanku padanya begitu berbeda'_

Bruk

"Ouch!" karena terlalu sibuk melamun, Naruto pun sampai tak tahu jika Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" ujar Naruto sembari meringis mengelus dagunya yang bertabrakan dengan kepala Gaara mengingat ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Gaara.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Gaara yang saat ini sudah memutar badannya menghadap Naruto sembari mengelus kepalanya mengingat rahang Naruto yang terlihat kokoh dan kuat, tentu saja ia tetap stay cool dengan stoic face-nya dan tak seheboh Naruto.

"Kau yang sedari tadi melamun, sekarang rapikan bajumu" Gaara mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah baju Naruto yang tak di masukkan dan sabuk dengan Gasper melenceng entah kemana.

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia pun menoleh kanan kiri untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar. Tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di lorong sekolah mengingat bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tak lama sebuah ide jahil muncul di otak 'dobe' milik Naruto.

' _Aah, benar-benar pagi yang indah'_ batin Naruto sinting sembari menunjukkan seringai kecilnya.

"Ne Kaichou-sama, bisa kau ajari aku cara memakai pakaian rapi seperti yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Naruto sok polos membuat Gaara sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hm? Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau pelajari selama sekolah, Uzumaki-san? Aku sangat yakin bahkan murid Sekolah Dasar pun lebih pintar darimu" sinis Gaara.

"Hehehe, kau sudah tau kan kalau aku lebih bodoh daripada murid Sekolah Dasar. Jadi,,,, kenapa tidak segera kau rapikan bajuku hm? Aku tak menanggung jika nanti kita terlambat masuk kelas" ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat bahunya cuek membuat Gaara menghela nafasnya seakan percuma berdebat dengan pemuda berambut kuning yang menurutnya sangat idiot ini.

Dengan malas Gaara menarik sabuk Naruto yang masih terpasang longgar bermaksud untuk membuat Naruto mendekat karena jarak mereka sebelumnya membuat Gaara tak bisa merapikan baju Naruto, karena ia juga malas dan sebenarnya tak berminat untuk menuruti kemauan bodoh Naruto. Gaara pun mulai membuka sabuk dan membuka kancing celana milik Naruto.

"Cepat masukan sendiri bajumu, dan jangan membantah" perintah Gaara, Naruto pun menurut.

Hingga tiba saat Gaara harus membenarkan letak dasi Naruto membuat ia menarik sedikit dasi tersebut agar Naruto lebih dekat dengannya bermaksud menyamakan tinggi Naruto dengannya agar tak kesulitan untuk membenarkan dasi tersebut.

Naruto yang sedikit tersentak kaget dengan tarikan Gaara hanya dapat tersenyum geli dan sedikit berdehem untuk merilekskan tubuh dan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Perasaannya yang ia rasakan sebelumnya bersama Gaara itu muncul kembali, Naruto merasakan nafas hangat Gaara yang menerpa wajahnya. Entah kenapa di pagi hari ini ia merasa seluruh beban di pundaknya sedikit terangkat hanya berdekatan dengan Gaara seperti ini. Ia tak peduli perasaan seperti apa ini, ia hanya merasa nyaman bersama Gaara untuk saat ini.

"Ne Gaara, boleh ku tanya sesuatu?" Naruto memulai percakapan sembari mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Gaara.

"Hn" gumam Gaara yang masih sibuk memasang dasi Naruto.

"Apa itu artinya iya?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai bertanya kalau begitu"

"….."

"Kenapa kau sangat anti dengan hal yang tabu? Emm,,,, yah seperti gay?"

"Entahlah, pertanyaanmu seperti anak kecil" sahut Gaara cuek.

"Hahaha" Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengusap pucul kepala Gaara dengan gemas membuat Gaara harus mengernyit tak nyaman.

"Ck! Apa yang kau lakukan, Idiot?!" Gaara berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto dan berniat untuk menjitak kepala Naruto tapi sayang karena Naruto segera menghindarinya dengan berlari menuju kelas mereka sembari tertawa keras mengejek Gaara.

"Dasar Rambut Durian, dia membuat jantungku berlari lagi. Sial!" rutuk Gaara sembari memegangi dadanya. Ia pun segera berlari menyusul Naruto kembali ke kelas.

 **Skip Time**

' _Benar-benar hari yang indah, hehehe'_ batin Naruto yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan pelajaran karena selalu memperhatikan Gaara yang sekarang duduk sebangku dengannya. Bahkan ia rela di anggap gila oleh teman-temannya karena selalu cengar-cengir tak jelas dan itu membuat Gaara selalu risih, bahkan Gaara sudah lelah menjitak kepala pirang Naruto yang sedari tadi selalu memperhatikannya.

' _Sial, awas kau Kiba!'_ batin Gaara yang merutuki Kiba,karenanya ia harus duduk dengan makhluk astral berambut kuning menyebalkan di suluruh dunia ini, menurutnya.

TEEETTT

Bel istirah pun berbunyi, Gaara merapikan semua peralatannya dan berniat pergi ke Ruang Osis untuk makan siang karena tempat itu sangat sepi jika jam istirahat mengingat ia suka dengan ketenangan.

Tapi na'as, sesuatu yang menyebalkan harus menahannya untuk pergi.

"Gaara, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa kau ikut aku dan Sasuke ke atas atap sekolah?" kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan sosok Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Hn, aku harap itu sangat penting" sahut Gaara.

"Hahah, maafkan aku jika merepotkanmu. Kita bisa memakan bento kita di sana, sambil kita berbicara. Iya kan, Teme?" Naruto sedikit tak enak juga, ia pun meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang ini.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke cuek yang membuat Naruto merutuki nasibnya.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

 **Di Atap Sekolah.**

Menurut Sasuke, bicara saat makan adalah sesuatu yang tak sopan apalagi ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Begitu pun juga Gaara yang beranggapan sama meskipun tidak dengan kata yang terucap.

"Setelah pulang kerja nanti aku akan mampir ke rumahmu untuk bicara pada Paman dan Bibi tentang rencana keluarga Uchiha, aku harap tidak merepotkan kalian" jelas Naruto pada Gaara yang sedang menikmati bentonya.

"Itu terlalu merepotkan, menurutku. Lebih baik kau minta kedua orang tuaku langsung menemui keluarga Uchiha dan biarkan mereka berunding sendiri sampai rencana benar-benar tersusun rapi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Uchiha Sasuke?" ungkap Gaara.

"Hn, itu lebih baik dan tidak merepotkan" sahut Sasuke cuek dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada bentonya.

"Hahahah, aku beruntung sekali kalian mau membantuku. Aku janji, jika semua ini selesai aku tak akan menganggu kalian lagi. Dan aku juga akan meminta maaf pada keluarga kalian karena sudah terlalu merepotkan"

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Sasuke menghentikan makannya begitu juga dengan Gaara.

"Jangan berfikir aneh-aneh, Dobe. Kapasitas otakmu tak akan muat menampung kata-kata seperti itu, kau memang merepotkan. Jadi menurutku itu wajar, kau bisa bertanya pada Panda itu?" watados Sasuke sembari menunjuk Gaara dengan sumpitnya.

Belum sempat Gaara menambahkan perkataan Sasuke, mereka mendengar HP milik Naruto berbunyi. Dengan kilat Naruto mengangkat telepon tersebut setelah mengetahui Kyuubi lah yang memanggil.

"Kyuu?"

" _Nii-chan, Dokter bilang Chiyo-baa harus segera di operasi. Jika tidak, mereka takut Chiyo-baa tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi"_

Naruto hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar apa yang Kyuubi katakan, ia sedang berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tak mungkin jika ia harus merepotkan keluarga Uchiha lagi, karena uang yang ia kumpulkan masih belum cukup untuk biaya operasi neneknya.

" _Naru-nii? Kau mendengarkanku?"_

"Ah, iya. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana sekarang, kau tenanglah"

" _Naruto, ini aku Itachi. Kali ini biarkan aku membantumu, Naruto"_

Naruto sedikit tersentak setelah tau bahwa Hp milik Kyuubi sudah berganti tangan. Naruto berusaha untuk tenang meskipun wajahnya terlihat sekali jika ia sedang di landa kebingungan sampai wajahnya terlihat merah kentara jika ia menahan tangis. Dan itu tak luput dari penglihatan Gaara dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"Ti-tidak Itachi, nanti aku akan memberikan uang muka pada pihak Rumah Sakit. Kau tak perlu khawatir, tolong kau jagalah Kyuubi"

Dengan cepat ia mematikan telepon tersebut dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempatnya tapi lagi-lagi Gaara menahannya untuk pergi.

"Tolonglah Gaara!" Naruto mencoba memohon pada Gaara, ia tak sadar jika sudut matanya sudah ada setitik air yang siap untuk jatuh.

"Biarkan kami pergi, Sabaku. Aku ikut denganmu, Dobe" sahut Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku tak akan menahan kalian, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan setiap meninggalkan sekolah. Aku ikut, kita menggunakan mobilku" sahut Gaara dan mereka bertiga pun berlari sepakat bahwa Gaara yang akan meminta izin langsung kepada Kepala Sekolah sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas milik mereka dan milik Gaara juga.

 **Skip Time**

 **Gaara POV**

Perlu aku tekankan! . yang sangat tampan mempunyai penggemar di seluruh jagat raya ini harus berubah profesi menjadi sopir dengan dua ekor penumpang, yang berambut kuning jabrik anak dari Saudara/ Saudari Marsupilaknat (Naruto) dan yang satu lagi berambut hitam adalah anak dari Saudara/Saudari Donald Bobrok (Sasuke). Oke, lupakan!

Saat ini aku sedang menunggangi Lamborgini merah kesayanganku, dengan dua orang penumpang yang sedang duduk di belakang kursi penumpang dan tentu saja aku yang menyetir karena aku tak mau mobil kesayanganku di sentuh oleh orang lain. Entah kenapa suasana disini sangat suram, Naruto tak biasanya diam dan Sasuke tak biasanya murung. Aku hanya sedikit tau tentang musibah yang di alami oleh Naruto, tapi aku tak menyangka Sasuke yang biasanya mempunyai aura sangat dingin bisa ikut Galau seperti ini, dan jika di ingat-ingat lagi ia suka sekali ikut campur semua urusan Naruto.

"Gaara, bisa kita mampir dulu ke tempat kerjaku? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Hanya 500 meter dari sini, tinggal lurus saja" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn, kau kerja dimana?" tanyaku.

Bukannya aku penasaran, tapi aku hanya ingin tau. Apa bedanya? Aku tak peduli.

"Di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, jika kau melihatnya langsung saja berhenti di depannya. Aku hanya sebentar saja"

"Hn, aku sudah melihatnya"

Aku pun memarkirkan mobilku di jejeran mobil lainnya, dari kaca spion ku lihat Naruto terburu-buru sekali. Tunggu dulu,,, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Raut wajahnya sendu sekali, sangat tak cocok dengannya. Apalagi tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Naruto, tak mungkin kan kalau dia menyukai Naruto sedangkan dia sudah mempunyai Neji?

Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi Kepo begini sih? Sebenarnya aku sedikit tak mengerti tentang keadaan ini. Masa lalu Naruto, tentang Orochimaru, tentang keluarga Uchiha dan keluargaku, dan juga masalah yang sekarang. Hmmm, aku tanyakan saja pada Uchiha bungsu. Aku harap dia bisa menjawab semuanya .

"Uchiha" tegurku.

"Hn" akhirnya dia menatapku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pintu masuk kedai, dan aku tau dia menanti Naruto.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini? Aku hanya seperti orang bodoh di tengah-tengah kalian, aku seperti merasa di butuhkan tapi aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Sasuke mendengus lalu berkata "kupikir kau jenius, tak ku sangka kau sama bodohnya dengan Dobe!"

KURANG AJAR! Jika saja situasinya tidak kepepet seperti ini, pasti sudah ku gunduli rambut pantat bebeknya. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain hanya memasang wajah datar andalanku, meskipun sakitnya tuh "disini".

 **GAARA POV END**

"Ayah Naruto adalah Pengusaha nomor satu di Jepang, begitu juga dengan Ibu Naruto yang berstatus sebagai Putri tunggal Pemimpin Yakuza yang paling ditakuti di dunia Bawah Tanah. Sejak Sekolah Dasar, aku bertemu Naruto dan kami berteman begitu juga dengan orang tua kami. Dan yang ku tau, Ibumu adalah sahabat Ibu Naruto saat SMA dan Ayahmu adalah orang kepercayaan Minato-sama atau kita sebut Ayah Naruto. Paman Minato yang saat itu tau bahwa kau beserta saudara-saudaramu adalah anak dari sahabat istrinya yang menangis karena ibumu tak bisa membelikan seteguk susu memutuskan untuk membantu kalian, yaitu dengan membangun anak cabang Namikaze Corp. Paman Minato mempercayakan anak cabang itu pada Ayahmu, setelah berjalan beberapa bulan Ayahmu sudah berhasil menjalankan perusahaan dengan sangat baik dan membuat Paman Minato menyerahkan seluruhnya kepada ayahmu. Dan saat itulah Orochimaru entah datang dari mana mendatangi perusahaan tersebut dengan alasan untuk melamar pekerjaan. Entah bagaimana jalan ceritanya Ayahmu terpengaruh oleh bujukan Orochimaru yang secara tidak langsung membantunya untuk menghancurkan Namikaze-Uzumaki. Kehidupan keluargamu dulu sangatlah miskin bahkan untuk membeli satu butir beras sebelum Ibumu bertemu dengan Bibi Kushina." Sasuke menghakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap meskipun ia masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Gaara menekuk kedua alisnya tanda ia sedang berfikir. Saat Gaara ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Sasuke, tiba-tiba mereka di kagetkan oleh Naruto yang terburu-buru membuka pintu mobil milik Gaara dan segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku harus berdebat dulu dengan Paman Teuchi karena dia sedikit mengkhawatirkanku yang tiba-tiba mengambil uang gaji sebelum waktunya."

"Uang gaji?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Hum, untuk uang muka operasi Nenekku" sahut Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat" sela Sasuke yang membuat Gaara mengangguk dan menyalakan mesinnya.

' _Jadi begitu, aku tak tau cerita itu benar atau tidak. Tapi, aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk membantumu Naruto dan—maaf'_ batin Gaara dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk langsung menuju kasir memenuhi uang muka Operasi sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara memutuskan untuk langsung menemui Itachi yang saat ini berada di Kamar Nenek Chiyo menemani Kyuubi.

Drap.. Drap..

Itachi dan Kyuubi langsung menoleh ke asal suara sepatu yang menggema di lorong Rumah sakit, mereka melihat Sasuke dan pemuda berambut merah yang mereka tidak ketahui siapa.

"Sasuke" sapa Itachi.

"Aniki, Bagaimana kondisi Chiyo-baa?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"Di dalam ruangan itu sedang dalam proses operasi, aku sudah melunasi pembayarannya. Dimana Naruto?" Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi tentang Naruto, Kyuubi pun mendekati Itachi dan turut mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke.

"Dia bilang akan mengurus pembayarannya, dan aku yakin Naruto akan mengomel padamu setelah ini"

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti, aku hanya takut jika terlambat Chiyo-baa tak akan bisa di sembuhkan. Kau tau maksudku kan? Lagipula Kyuubi yang memintanya" Itachi pun mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuubi dengan pandangan kasihan.

Sasuke hanya bisa membuang nafas dan mengusap rambut pantat ayamnya dengan kasar.

"Jadi Sasuke, apakah dia temanmu?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sasuke bingung dengan pertanyaan Itachi, terlihat dari salah satu alisnya yang terangkat.

Mereka terdiam… Sedangkan mata obsidian milik Itachi dan mata rubby milik Kyuubi melihat pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan pandangan yang sangat datar.

"Astaga! Gaara, gomen" Sasuke pun menoleh ke belakang, baru ingat jika ia juga membawa anak panda bersamanya.

"Ck! Dasar anak ayam bodoh!" gumam Kyuubi dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dia Bungsu Sabaku yang kita bicarakan tadi malam, Aniki" Sasuke kembali menatap Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke" Itachi menyodorkan tangan kanannya bermaksud mengajak Gaara untuk berkenalan.

"Sabaku no Gaara" Sahut Gaara dengan membalas jabatan tangan Itachi di sertai dengan senyum yang sangat tipis di wajahnya.

"Ah, dia Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi. Adik laki-laki Naruto" Itachi juga mengenalkan Kyuubi.

"Hn" sahut Gaara cuek dengan mata jade-nya yang mengarah pada Kyuubi.

"Jadi kau Sabaku no Gaara yang membuat akar permasalahan keluargaku hancur? Sayangnya Naruto-nii selalu berfikir bahwa Sabaku lah yang menyelamatkan kami, padahal dia tau kalian—para Sabaku lah yang menghancurkan kami" ucap Kyuubi dengan sangat tajam dan membuat Itachi membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Kyuubi, hentikan! Apa yang kau katakan?" Itachi berusaha melembutkan nada suaranya untuk menegur Kyuubi meskipun gagal.

Kyuubi hanya mendengus dengan wajah datar mengarah pada Gaara, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dan duduk di kursi tunggu yang tersedia di lorong rumah sakit.

"Gaara-kun, maaf atas ucapan Kyuubi. Terima kasih sudah menemani Sasuke dan Naruto kemari" Itachi meminta maaf pada Gaara, merasa tak enak dengan ucapan Kyuubi tadi.

"Hn, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya Itachi-san. Sasuke sudah menceritakannya padaku, begitu juga Naruto. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan meminta penjelasannya pada kedua orang tuaku, aku permisi" Gaara membungkukkan badannya pada Itachi untuk berpamitan bahwa ia akan pulang.

Gaara berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya, poninya yang sedikit panjang menutupi kedua matanya. Ia ingin menangis setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuubi tadi, benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit.

' _Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto tidak mengatakan sebenarnya saat itu? Kenapa malah dia bercerita bahwa dia yang memiliki hutang budi pada orang tuaku? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Naruto no BAKA!'_ batin Gaara.

Brukk..

Karena melamun dan menatap ke bawah, Gaara tak sadar jika bertabrakan dengan Naruto yang kebetulan sedang terburu-buru ingin segera menceramahi Itachi dan tidak tau jika Gaara lah yang berpapasan dengannya.

Gaara mendongak berniat melihat siapa yang bertabrakan dengannya lalu minta maaf. Alangkah kesalnya dia karena pemuda berambut durian lah yang ia tabrak, seketika itu juga amarahnya langsung meledak dan wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti seekor panda yang sedang mangamuk.

Gaara pun melayangkan bogem tangannya ke arah wajah Naruto dan berhasil membuat hidung Naruto mengeluarkan darah dan terjatuh lalu memegang hidungnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Sialan kau, Naruto!" geram Gaara sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut Naruto dan mencengkram kerah baju Naruto lalu memukul Naruto lagi dan lagi.

Naruto yang tak tau apa yang membuat Gaara menjadi kalap seperti ini hanya bisa berusaha menangkap kedua tangan Gaara yang terus menerus berusaha memukulnya.

"Gaara! Gaara! Hei, tenanglah! Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa denganmu? Hei, ini sakit!" Kata-kata itu berulang kali Naruto katakan tetapi tak ada respon apapun dari Gaara yang masih tetap berusaha memukul Naruto.

"Hiks,, hiks,, hiks,," Perlahan-lahan Gaara berhenti dan Naruto benar-benar kaget, merasa tak percaya. Sabaku no Gaara yang selama ini sangat dingin dan sok keren itu menangis, dan itu di hadapannya.

Gaara berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Yah, selalu seperti ini jika ia berdekatan dengan Naruto. Ia selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat bersama Naruto, bahkan hanya memikirkan Naruto saja ia selalu merasa aneh. Entah sejak kapan Gaara seperti ini pada Naruto, Gaara tak tau.

Naruto yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, ia bingung. Dadanya berdebar, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, bahkan jantungnya ingin segera lepas dari cangkangnya, juga darahnya yang berdesir tak karuan mengalir kemana-mana. Itu memang sebuah efek jika kau berdekatan dengan orang yang kau sukai kan? Apalagi dengan posisi yang sedikit intim, seperti yang Naruto alami saat ini. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa sakit pada wajahnya yang sudah banyak lebam dimana-mana dan darah mengalir dari hidungnya akibat pukulan Gaara yang tak sempat di hindarinya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Naruto melembutkan suaranya dan memaksa untuk melepaskan lengan Gaara.

Gaara masih menahan lengannya, ia malu jika Naruto melihatnya dengan keadaan yang sangat memalukan begini. Gaara juga masih belum bisa menghentikan air matanya, ia seperti merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

"Hei Gaara, ayolah katakan padaku ada apa? Jangan seperti ini" Naruto beranjak duduk membuat Gaara yang semula duduk di atas perutnya terjatuh duduk ke pangkuannya. Sedikit memaksa Naruto pun berhasil melepaskan lengan Gaara dan mengangkat dagu Gaara.

Naruto bisa melihat, mata Gaara yang sembap dan membengkak membuat mata pandanya yang bulat itu menjadi sangat sipit, lalu bibir merahnya yang semakin merah, air mata yang masih mengalir di mata panda yang sudah sipit itu, pipinya juga memerah dan terlihat semakin chubby saja. Entah kenapa pikiran dewasa Naruto mulai menyerang dan setengahnya ia benar-benar sangat terkejut alias tak percaya Gaara benar-benar berubah 1.999% menjadi seekor panda yang ingin diperkaos (?)

"Ga-ga-gaara" Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri, sebenarnya ia ingin menelan ludah Gaara saja. Tapi,,,,,,, ini fanfict Rate: T (bercanda^^)

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Naruto? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kebenarannya padaku? Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak tau apa-apa." Dengan masih sesenggukan, Gaara mencoba menjelaskan pada Naruto. Ia pasrah dengan apa yang ia lakukan, pikirannya sudah terpecah dan otaknya tak bisa ia kendalikan.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Gaara, hanya bisa heran. Ia tak tau apa yang Gaara katakan tadi, berbohong apa? Cerita kebenaran apa? Minta maaf padanya untuk apa? Bukankah Gaara bilang tak tau apa-apa? Jadi Naruto bingung kan?

"Kenapa kau bilang bahwa Ayahku menyelamatkanmu, padahal Ayahku yang menghancurkan keluargamu. Hiks,, hiks.."

Naruto sempat tercengang dengan apa yang di katakan Gaara, jadi itu yang Gaara maksudkan.

' _Pasti ini pekerjaan si Teme , awas saja dia nanti. Kakak dan adik sama-sama menyebalkan!'_ batin Naruto yang sudah merasa bahwa Sasuke menceritakan kejadian selengkapnya kepada Gaara.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, memang waktu itu keluarga Sabaku lah yang menyelamatkanku dan adikku" Naruto mencoba membujuk agar Gaara berhenti menangis.

"Kau masih berbohong padaku, Naruto" kata Gaara sangsi.

"Hhh! Apa Sasuke yang sudah bercerita tidak-tidak padamu?" tanya Naruto sedikit ketus.

Gaara mengangguk lalu berkata "Aku juga bertemu adikmu dan dia langsung membenciku."

Naruto tak kaget, ia memang benar-benar tau bagaimana watak Kyuubi yang terkenal kesadisannya. Yah, Naruto sangat bersyukur karena itu tak berlaku untuk dirinya dan Chiyo-baa.

"Jadi Kyuubi? Dia memang seperti itu. Tak usah kau dengarkan, Kyuubi itu pedas mulutnya tapi manis hatinya. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir dan kaget jika kau bertemu dengannya lagi"

Melihat Gaara yang hanya diam membuat Naruto menghela nafas bingung, ia masih syok melihat Gaara jadi seperti ini. Siapa yang patut ia salahkan atas peristiwa langkah ini?

"Baiklah, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kau berat, tau?! Cepat berdiri" ujar Naruto yang ingin mencairkan suasana. Dan dengan berat hati, Naruto harus merelakan berdiri dari pangkuannya.

Mereka pun terdiam dan saling mengalihkan perhatian, dan suasana yang canggung sangat tidak disukai Naruto.

"Hmm, apa kau lapar?" tanya Naruto kikuk.

"Hn?"

"Ah, itu.. Ah ya, tadi kau tak sempat menghabiskan bentomu kan? Jadi, aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang. Yah, anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena sudah memberi tumpangan kemari" jelas Naruto yang sedikit gugup.

"….." Gaara hanya diam.

"Hei, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja" Gaara pun melangkahkan kakinya cuek meninggalkan Naruto yang melongo bingung.

Saat Naruto sadar bahwa Gaara menerima ajakannya, senyum gembira pun menghias wajah tan miliknya membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Yes!" Naruto pun melompat-lompat saking senangnya dan memutuskan segera mengejar Gaara.

Naruto dan Gaara pun berjalan beriringan di bawah langit sore, mereka tak tahu perasaan hangat yg mereka rasakan. Naruto tau bahwa ia akan merasa nyaman dan tenang saat di dekat Gaara, begitu pun Gaara yang merasa aman dan terlindungi saat Naruto di dekatnya. Entahlah, mungkin Gaara sedikit merasakan adanya bahaya yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End kah?**

 **Ngga masalah..**

 **Lanjut kah..?**

 **Dilarang protes! Hahahah..**

 **Review, please^_^**


End file.
